Angrily in Love
by Ameftowriter
Summary: It was a day like any other day in the Kingdom of Science. Everyone did their usual duties and it was all perfectly good and normal. That is until a certain village chief and his right hand man decided to have a little chat about something that was bothering them for a while now.


It takes a lot for the scientist and now Chief of Ishigami Village, Ishigami Senku to get pissed at something. He was a very patient and understanding man. Science has taught him to be that way ever since he began experimenting. It's how he became successful in his studies. It's how he gained the respect of everyone in the village, even muscle headed morons like Magma were treated the same way.

But this time… this time… this was the last straw for Senku.

Ever since he managed to collect his thoughts after receiving that wonderful observatory gift courtesy of Gen and the villagers. He couldn't keep the mentalist out of his thoughts.

And that ... that drives him up a wall. It was surely pissing him off.

And because of it, he can't seem to focus properly on anything. He can't do his important scientific duties properly either. He tried forgetting about him, but no, with Gen hanging around like an annoying fly, how can he forget about him.

He tried to be patient with it. He tried to understand that this is a normal human experience. That this is how is brain is interpreting his sudden new emotions for the mentalist…

This is….

To hell with being patient and understanding!

Gen was pissing Ishigami Senku off and he was going to do something about it. He is ten billion percent sure of that!

Asagiri Gen was a very patient and understanding man. When he studied how to be a mentalist, he learned that every person has their own unique way of seeing the world. And he had to know and understand that everything in their point of view. It was difficult. But it was all worth it, as he used it in many different ways. And being the right hand of the Village Chief, he used what he learned to help settle disputes and misunderstandings. Sometimes to help said chief in his own issues with handling the villagers. It was quite a rewarding thing for him.

And then something unexpected happened.

Something that even the great Mentalist was completely taken by surprise.

He meant every word he said to Senku during the unveiling of the observatory. He had developed something akin to a crush. Who wouldn't be after realizing who actually wrote that date on the tree. But something was wrong. Something horribly wrong…

He can't seem to forget it.

He can't seem to just dismiss his crushing feelings to Senku. In fact he was crushing on the scientist hard. And it got worse day by day. He knew every trick in the book to dismiss the feelings. But no, he can't seem to forget about him, not one bit.

And that was making him lose his already thinning patience.

With that he keeps slipping on his tricks. He could feel the mask that he's worked hard for years building up, was slowly chipping and cracking away. It's why he said all those things to Senku during the observatory. In which after he realized what he had just said, he just stood next to a tree and kept banging his head against it.

Why can't he forget about him? WHY?!

Then he said screw it to everything, and decided to actually do something about it. Asagiri Gen was going to make Senku pay for the damage he's done.

It was a day like any other day in the Kingdom of Science. Everyone was busy doing their usual duties and as always Senku was holed up in his lab. The Chief was looking at his blueprints for his next project and thought of ways on how to do it more efficiently.

He was entirely focused until he heard a too familiar sing-song voice lingering in the background.

It was Gen.

Senku crushed his charcoal pencil with his hand.

Gen was singing yet another catchy song about whatever the hell he was making. And now, it's going to get stuck in his head. Not the lyrics, but rather Gen's voice. Oh that sweet, enticing, seductive voice of his…

It's driving Senku mad!

Earlier in the day, Gen met with Senku to discuss any urgent matters that needed to be addressed for the new project. They brought up any pressing concerns and even matters that refer to the villagers. Gen was given the task to be the mediator. Being a Mentalist this was child's play to him. In fact he was able to find out about Magma's insecurities and real feelings about himself and Senku, and he didn't even get anywhere near him. It truly was child's play.

But today… was not his good day. Not one bit.

He looked at Senku as he went on his rants about the project and the scientific stuff that goes with it. Chrome and Kaseki were their usual eager selves of course. Gen on the other hand, just kept staring. In fact he can't think of anything else but looking at Senku.

Those piercing red eyes, the devious smirk on his lips, and the way he talks with such confidence, it made Gen shudder a little.

And then he realized he wasn't listening to a word Senku had just said.

So he nodded along and pretended he did and when the meeting concluded, he dashed off and went back to his normal duties.

He needed to be distracted by something else, otherwise his head will be filled with nothing but THAT.

And that is exactly what happened. It didn't help that he had another menial task to do. Even with the help of the villagers…

He even tried to sing about this. Many many many times...

Then he actually made a mistake on it. And another, and another… he had enough!

There is no way anything will get done unless he dealt with it personally.

"Oi! Mentalist! Come here!" Senku growled as he nearly shove Kohaku out of the way, "I just realized something about you!"

"Is that so?" Gen turned and nearly shoved Chrome out of the way, "Well I have something to say to you!"

The two stomped forward and faced each other as they continued to shoot daggers at each other's eyes.

"Yeah?! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Huh?!" Senku jabbed an accusing finger that Gen's chest.

"What I've done?!" Gen was insulted by that, "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?!"

"Oh?! Are you trying to pin the blame on me?!" Senku's anger grew.

"Of course!" Gen replied with the same kind of anger "This whole thing is your fault!"

"My fault?! How can it be my fault?" Senku shot back.

"You've been a pain in my side ever since your birthday you know!" Gen replied back with a growl.

"Well, it's not my fault that your mere presence increases my blood pressure and causes my brain to release these endorphins!"

"it's not my fault that you've made me stutter and lose my focus on everything!"

"And, I'm pretty sure you've caused a heart flutter!" Senku began accusing Gen again.

"I'm pretty sure that you've caused my mind to blank many times!" Gen threw his own accusations towards Senku.

The two tried to catch their breath as they continued to fire their bubbling fury against each other. Their faces already red from the seething hated.

"And you know what else?"

"What?!"

Senku grabbed Gen's face aggressively as he inched closer to him, "You've turned my rational mind into doing irrational things!"

"And you…" Gen didn't back down as he did the exact same thing to Senku's face, "You've broken down my facade!"

Their shouting match finally ended in silence as the two were so close to each other that they were millimeters close for their lips to clash.

And that they did.

Two hungry boys tried to outmatch each other by crashing their lips against one another and forced their way into each other's mouths, exploring the other with their tongue and their teeth clashed and even some lip biting happened.

The two broke apart as they gasped for some much needed air. They glared at each other with their faces flushed.

"Look at what you did!" Senku panted angrily his grasp on Gen's face moved to the back of his head and the other on his cheek. His hands had a near death grip on it.

"Look what YOU did!" Gen shot back as his own hands grasped Senku's cheeks harder with his nails almost digging into the flesh.

Then they kissed again. This time even harder and needier than before. The two kept on it as if they want nothing more than the other.

Meanwhile the spectators to this event sat a bit further from the newly formed couple and sipped on their freshly brewed tea.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Kohaku said as she enjoyed the spectacle in front of her.

"Yup!" Ginro agreed as he took another sip of his tea.

"mmhmm…" Kinro could only nod in response

"Totally…" Chrome added to the agreement.

"There was no doubt…" Kaseki finished his cup as he grabbed the pot for some more.

All in all, it was a fairly good day for the Kingdom of Science.

As for Senku and Gen?

"Fuck you, asshole…" Gen growled as saw Senku on top of him after their intense make out had caused him to fall on his back.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." Senku smirked evilly as he let his hand travel downward.

Until..

"All right… Break it up you two." Kohaku picked up the new couple with both hands as if they were ragdolls, "There are children around here!

The two grumbled in annoyance as she carried them both to the Science shed.

"You two just finished what you need to do in here okay?"

She then threw them both in and closed the door shut, leaving the couple to finish what they started.

"My poor shed…" Chrome lamented as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Better that letting them do that outside." Kohaku argued as she finished her tea.

"True…" Kaseki drank his tea, "Ah.. to be young again and in love…"

"That's an image I definitely don't want to see…" Ginro commented

"Be respectful Ginro…" Kinro cut him off.

"Hey!" Suika chimed in as she saw the group drinking their tea "Have you seen Senku and Gen anywhere? They said they were dealing with something urgent earlier, but now they're gone…"

As if on cue they hear Senku and Gen's loud suggestive moans from the Science shed.

Kohaku jolted up and tried to gently ease Suika away from the shed with her ears closed.

"We should leave those two alone for now…" Kohaku quickly said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they packed up and left the two men alone to themselves.

* * *

AN: An idea that sprung from a non dcst gif from the sengen discord server. It was too good of an idea to not be written down. I put that rating in because of the implied content.

I hope you all enjoy!

Special thanks to Kura and everyone in the sengen discord chat that night. I love y'all :D


End file.
